The Detective and the Gambler
by xquency
Summary: Colección de one-shots y drabbles de Celegiri. Principalmente Non-Despair AU.


Summary: Quizás aquella detective de cabellos lilas era la única que podía calmar sus arrebatos de furia. Non-Despair.

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, sino Celes estaría bastante viva. Todo a sus creadores tres.

Suspiró, sonando sus uñas contra la mesa de caoba del comedor. Se sentía bastante agotada tras toda una clase de literatura.

Sentía algo de dolor de cabeza, y necesitaba una buena taza de té. Por eso le había pedido a Hifumi, aquel chico gordo que nunca se separaba de ella, que le preparase un Royal Milk.

Notó como varios de sus compañeros hacían sus deberes en lugar de desayunar. Por ejemplo, Sayaka Maizono, la Super Idol, que hacía sus deberes y los de Leon, que intentaba comprender los números que la peliazul garabateaba en su cuaderno.

Por el otro lado, estaba Toko Fukawa, leyendo un libro con su aspecto andrajoso y tembloroso, tratando de acercarse a Togami lo más que pudiese, aunque este intentaba alejarse.

Todo un patán... Pero no lo juzgaba.

Se estaba desesperando, de cierta manera. Su té no llegaba y lo necesitaba para ser una persona funcional.

—Jaque mate —dijo Kirigiri al Super Suertudo, que estampaba su rostro contra la mesa.

Le llamó la atención las acciones de su no-novia-pero-casi, jamás se había percatado de lo buena que era en el ajedrez. Quizás estaba relacionado con su facilidad para analizar las situaciones.

—Wow, Kirigiri-san eres realmente buena —elogió la Super Nadadora, Aoi Asahina, con una brillante sonrisa, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sintió una puntada de celos al ver la cercanía de la morena hacia _su_ Kirigiri. Realmente, no eran nada. Solo compartían algunas noches juntas, uno que otro beso y caricia furtiva en los baños de las chicas, pero nada más.

No era como si la chica fuese a fijarse en ella en serio. Ella amaba descubrir la verdad, y ella amaba mentir incluso cuando no era necesario.

Muy opuestas para siquiera imaginárselo. Jadeó con cansancio, olvidándose de los celos y centrándose en el gordinflón de aspecto gatuno que se acercaba a ella con una elegante taza en mano.

—Conej–Celes-dono, su té —dijo este en un tono que pretendía sonar imponente.

—N-No tienes q-que hacerle lo que te pida, idiota —gruñó Toko, temblando detrás de su libro.

Le dirigió una severa mirada, sintiendo como un músculo de su sonrisa se tensaba. Aún así, no dejó de sonreír de la misma forma de siempre.

Kirigiri suspiró, armando nuevamente el ajedrez para una nueva partida contra Naegi. Cuando el chico se acercó con su té en mano, no supo cómo se tropezó y terminó vertiendo todo el contenido en su vestido.

Haló la tela al sentir como el líquido caliente se adentraba en las telas de su hermoso vestido, quemándole ligeramente las piernas.

—¡L-Lo siento tanto, Celes-san!

Entrecerró los ojos. Su vestido estaba arruinado gracias a esa vaca con patas que no podía hacer una bien.

Todos observaban, expectantes, a la apostadora que parecía respirar más de lo normal para contenerse.

Pero al parecer contar hasta cincuenta no había funcionado, puesto que la lolita se levantó, fúrica, con sus ojos chispeando de rabia.

Kyoko Kirigiri suspiró. Sabía lo que saldría de ahí.

—¡Tú... Maldito cerdo, nunca haces nada bien! ¡Ni sacando toda tu asquerosa grasa y vendiéndola en mercado negro logras pagar este vestido! ¡Gordo imbécil!

El tan nombrado tembló, defendiéndose con sus manos por si a la apostadora llegaba a la violencia. Algunos la miraron asombrados, no estaban acostumbrados a sus explosiones.

Pero Kyoko... Ella solo se cruzó de brazos.

—¡... Por eso vacas como tú no logran nada, asqueroso inútil!

—Celes —llamó la detective.

Y, para su nula sorpresa, la apostadora pasó de ella, gesticulando con sus brazos y gritando como posesa.

—¡... Quisiera ver como intentas pagar este vestido, eh! ¡La próxima vez que me lances tu mierda encima juro que rebanaré en pedazos...!

—Celes.

—¡... Recoge todo esto, maldito obeso!

—Celestia...

Se estaba molestando de que la ignorara de esa forma, ¿Quién se creía?

—¡Yo, Celestia Ludenberg, me encargaré de arruinarte la vida si vuelves a hacer otra desastre como este!

—¡Taeko!

Que Kyoko Kirigiri gritara no era algo normal. Para nada. Por eso todos la miraron como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

No sabía si era por su grito o por haber nombrado a Celestia por su verdadero nombre, el cual desconocían a excepción de ella gracias a sus investigaciones —aunque no era como si hubiese buscado sobre su vida porque le interesaba, para nada.

La apostadora de ojos carmesí se recompuso, volviendo a su elegante faceta anterior, con una diminuta sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Quién es Taeko? —inquirió Hagakure, rascándose la cabeza.

La de cabellos lila cogió la mano de Celestia, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado, y halándola fuera del comedor.

Naegi enarcó una ceja. Aquellas dos estaba actuando raro, pero de cualquier forma invitó a un asustado Hifumi a sentarse a su lado.

—Lindo espectáculo, Ludenberg —musitó Kyoko, dirigiéndose a los jardines, lejos de la mirada de todo el alumnado.

Celestia rió entre dientes, acercando su cabeza al cuello de la chica.

—Lamento no poder controlarme, es algo que ahora me pasa muy seguido.

Kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente, haciendo reír a la jugadora.


End file.
